


Epitaffio

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [5]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Angst, Linguaggio, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki si reca a Nagoya con l'intenzione di purgare il proprio animo da un passato troppo pesante da sopportare, ma le conferme che riceverà non saranno quelle nelle quali, neppure troppo in fondo, sperava...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaffio

**Author's Note:**

> In quanto sostenitrice della coppia _Morinaga x Tatsumi_ , non ho mai considerato Masaki qualcosa di diverso da un frammento del passato di Tetsuhiro; una persona la cui influenza lo ha in parte formato, ok, ma nulla di più. Non appena mi sono azzardata a concedergli un P.O.V., però, mi sono immediatamente resa conto di quanto questo personaggio potesse essere _orribilmente_ ingombrante: mi è stato impossibile usare i suoi occhi per descrivere il rapporto tra quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere gli effettivi protagonisti senza che pretendesse di aggiungerci qualcosa di puramente suo. E ne è venuta fuori una fanfic sbilanciata, naturalmente.  
>  Io non odio Masaki; piuttosto, mi ha lasciata perplessa la scelta della Takanaga di ritornare a parlare di un personaggio comparso in appena una manciata di vignette volumi prima. Mi ha infastidito il suo averne quasi storpiato il carattere (e non solo il suo) per infilarlo forzatamente in situazioni che, diciamocelo chiaramente, ho trovato alquanto stonate rispetto all’atmosfera solita di **Tyrant**.  
>  Non è mia intenzione fare _bashing_ su Masaki, quindi, ma dato quel poco che ho potuto comprendere dei dialoghi dei capitoli più recenti, mi è stato impossibile muoverlo senza farlo sembrare un tipo profondamente incoerente… e decisamente adatto per descrivere una mia personale concezione dell’invidia, se non altro.  
>  Questo racconto contiene spoiler riguardanti la _side-story_ che conclude il quinto numero di **Koi suru Boukun** e andrebbe letto dopo di essa.

Il trench, lasciato sapientemente sbottonato sul maglione grigio ardesia dalla linea sciancrata, sottolineava ondeggiando la sua andatura naturalmente dinoccolata: non erano molti gli uomini, anche giovani, ai quali donassero degli abiti così aderenti, ma, in quel frangente, essi si accompagnavano egregiamente a quel portamento dalle movenze sciolte ed eleganti che Masaki non aveva perduto neppure sopravvivendo alla sua adolescenza disgraziata.  
In effetti non era una di quelle bellezze che ti facevano voltare la testa per strada, Masaki, eppure forse era proprio quella sua mancanza di sfacciataggine palese, o di arroganza almeno apparente, a far sì che molti lo immaginassero come una creatura dalla natura labile.  
Non appena gli altri astanti tornarono alle proprie attività dopo che la porta del bar era stata spalancata di colpo, il giovane uomo fece scorrere lo sguardo per il locale alla ricerca di colui che in quel luogo lo aveva invitato.  
“Otto anni, sono passati dall’ultima volta,” aveva pensato stringendo le labbra, per nascondere una smorfia o un sorriso. Di solito il tempo era in grado da solo di arginare i danni, ma lo sconcerto che lo stava invadendo dimostrava quanto poco fosse maturato, a dispetto delle esperienze ai limiti del confessabile che si era autoinflitto: non stava bene concupire ciò che già una volta si aveva gettato via.  
Del tutto ignaro del suo arrivo, Tetsuhiro esaminava assorto il vento, il quale giocava con le pieghe della tenda alla sua sinistra; una danza ipnotica che teneva i suoi occhi ancora al sicuro da raffronti ben più surreali.  
E, non appena questi fu finalmente consapevole della sua presenza, per Masaki fu come sforzarsi di mantenere un cipiglio imperturbabile nonostante si sentisse affogare dalla vita in giù in un liquido stagnante e freddo.  
− Masaki-san…  
Avrebbero potuto, due semplici parole, affossare un uomo manco avesse ricevuto un pugno in pieno viso? Bisognava già possedere un ammirabile sangue freddo per non apparire diffidenti, quando ci s’imbatteva per caso in qualcuno che ti aveva procurato un dolore davvero intenso, ma quella sua innocenza faceva vacillare. Ed era fuori luogo risultare, contemporaneamente, tanto dignitosi e fieri davanti alla persona che meno di un decennio prima ti aveva fatto assaggiare il gusto rancido di un voltafaccia imperdonabile.  
Non era giusto che il giaietto delle sue iridi, lucenti e distaccate, potesse esprimere una simile flemma; era assurdo che il suo perdono, quel raggiungimento della tanto agognata serenità sbattutogli in faccia così insolentemente, gli dolesse come avere un coltello rovente piantato nelle viscere. Somigliava in modo pauroso ad una forma sofisticata di rivalsa, e la consapevolezza che non era quello il caso dipingeva la situazione nella mente dell’altro in maniera ancora più ripugnante.  
− Ciao, − gli rispose infine Masaki scioccamente, osando allungare una mano a coprire la sua, abbandonata sul tavolo. Un gesto compiuto col consueto, falso atteggiamento vezzosamente disinvolto col quale soleva mascherare i suoi azzardi. Un trucco crudele per testare chi, neppure tanto segretamente, in fondo in fondo temeva.  
Tetsuhiro non si ritirò né trasalì riluttante; quelle belle dita dalle cuticole finemente curate, con le quali tempo addietro aveva condiviso molte volte il piacere, rimasero placidamente intrappolate nelle sue ancora per qualche istante. Masaki si chiese, con una punta di livore, se avrebbero potuto dimostrarsi altrettanto salde nel reggere una lametta pronta a straziargli ripetutamente le carni.  
− Sono felice che tu sia passato a trovarmi.  
Il suo ex-amante non stava recitando: gli sorrise discretamente, persuasivo, amichevole e limpido esattamente come lo aveva lasciato da ragazzo, abbastanza perlomeno da far sospettare che la zavorra di quella mortifera ammissione di cui lo gravato Masaki, in passato, non avesse inciso sulla sua esistenza tanto quanto si era aspettato: nonostante gli avesse voluto bene, pur non avendo mai smesso di tormentarsi per tutto ciò che egli aveva dovuto sopportare a causa sua, le chiacchiere della gente erano veramente riuscite a trasformare la loro relazione in una vergogna da espiare, in qualcosa che poteva essere solamente brutto e sconcio.  
E il dissenso altrui era un qualcosa che continuava a pesargli molto, evidentemente, se persino in quel momento bastavano le occhiate poco casuali di un barista sconosciuto a farlo sentire messo sotto torchio (*). Slacciando la mano da quella di Tetsuhiro, si domandò quando e se sarebbe stato capace di mettere a riposo la paranoia…  
− Anche a me fa piacere averti rivisto, Tetsuhiro, dopo… dopo tutto questo tempo.  
No, no, la sua voce non avrebbe dovuto incespicare in quel modo, cedendo all’imbarazzo come se si fosse messa a biascicare ‘Il colpevole sono io’!  
Ma stava ancora lottando interiormente per non soccombere a quel confronto… _abbacinante_. Che importava, se Tetsuhiro era cresciuto a sufficienza da sottolineare il numero degli anni che aveva sprecato interpretando il ruolo della regina del dramma? Se per lui l’episodio che lo aveva bloccato per mesi in ospedale e che si era rivelato un suicidio anche dal punto di vista sociale rappresentava un mero screzio accantonabile, non doveva dimostrarsi da meno.  
Doveva provargli di essersi emancipato da certe brutture, che aveva avuto l’umiltà di smussare la faciloneria e la superbia che lo avevano quasi rovinato da adolescente. Ma niente millanterie, domande spiccatamente tendenziose, riferimenti retrospettivi qualsiasi: non doveva permettergli d’indovinare che stava saggiando le sue reazioni, tentando di leggere le labbra alle quali aveva insegnato la libidine per scoprire chi fosse l’uomo col quale stavano mescolando attualmente il proprio sapore e quanto dell’odore nuovo che si portava addosso fosse effettivamente suo.  
− Sono stato nello Shikoku (**) da uno zio per un po’, ma adesso abito a Fukuoka. La considero ancora casa mia, dopotutto, − aveva proseguito Masaki, cercando di non dare un tono melodrammatico o accusatorio alla notizia.  
Difficile decifrare l’espressione immediatamente successiva di Tetsuhiro: delusione, o forse sorpresa. Aveva quindi dato per scontato che, come lui, avesse scelto di esiliarsi dalla loro città natale?  
Masaki ridacchiò per rassicurarlo:  
− È tutto a posto, sul serio. I miei si sono alquanto incazzati per il casino che abbiamo combinato, ma mi hanno aiutato ad iscrivermi a un altro liceo e mi hanno mantenuto fino a quando non ho terminato l’università.  
Sorvolò volutamente sul ricovero in ospedale e si sforzò di non dare a vedere che si era già pentito delle parole che aveva scelto per classificare un anno di amore clandestino. Non gli raccontò neppure che adesso si manteneva servendo ai tavoli e che aveva rotto di recente con un uomo che aveva l’abitudine di fotterlo tenendolo ammanettato alla spalliera del letto.  
− Kunihiro lo sa?  
Non che quella fosse stata una frecciata, Masaki lo avrebbe avvertito, ma la sua inflessione era velata d’ansia. Strano, che si stesse preoccupando proprio di colui che lo aveva danneggiato maggiormente.  
− Sì, è al corrente del mio ritorno, − mormorò in risposta, incolore quanto il volto del più giovane. − Ma non ci siamo più incontrati, di recente, − aggiunse fiacco.  
Quando aveva saputo, per interposta persona, che qualcun altro era venuto a conoscenza della sua storia, si era fatto prendere dal panico all’idea che la gente potesse ricamare oltre sui suoi patemi e aveva approfittato della prima scusa utile per correre a Nagoya a sondare il terreno, ma forse, in realtà, la sua coscienza stava strillando già da mesi per fargli presente che necessitava di ulteriori rassicurazioni.  
Non appena era riuscito a combinare un incontro con Tetsuhiro facendolo passare maldestramente per fortuito, la cordialità con cui lo aveva riaccolto aveva alimentato in lui l’illusione che potesse trovarlo ancora attraente, ma ora iniziava a temere che quel campione di misericordia non lo avesse poi assolto del tutto, come in precedenza aveva ritenuto, e che magari stesse soltanto valutando il pericolo, proprio come Masaki aveva fatto a sua volta all’inizio.  
Gli doleva pensare che si stessero studiando girando in cerchio come due animali pronti ad azzannarsi, ma se Tetsuhiro non aveva fissato quell’appuntamento perché interessato a lui, quale altra ragione avrebbe potuto esserci se non la volontà di affrontarlo? Del resto, Kunihiro aveva dato ad intendere che il nuovo partner di suo fratello doveva essersi dimostrato sufficientemente meritevole da guadagnarsi il diritto di sapere tutto. Peccato che Masaki non gli avesse fornito l’opportunità di essere più ciarliero in proposito…  
− Forse dovrei fare un tentativo anch’io.  
− Uh? – Masaki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
− Di tornare a casa, voglio dire.  
Chiuse forte le dita attorno al bicchiere, come se avesse voluto provare ad imprimere nel vetro le impronte.  
− Ti sei trovato male, qui a Nagoya? Avresti la possibilità di concludere il tuo master anche nella nostra città, mi pare.  
Per un istante soltanto, qualcosa che ricordava vagamente l’angoscia passò negli occhi di Tetsuhiro.  
− No… Ci ho anche… riflettuto su, qualche anno fa, ma una cosa del genere sarebbe improponibile, ora come ora. Il mio posto è qui, − scandì lentamente, come a desiderare di convincere sé stesso assieme a Masaki. – Parlavo dei miei genitori. Credo che si arrivata l’ora di risolvere certi equivoci.  
Quella non era una fucilata: era un _siluro_. Fortuna che fino ad un secondo prima era stato convinto di essere lui, quello specializzato nelle uscite eclatanti!  
− Ti sei già chiarito con tuo fratello maggiore.  
Non era una domanda, eppure Tetsuhiro parve ignorarne il biasimo sottinteso: come protetto da un guscio soffice, avanzava deciso senza spaventare fino a quando ti ci scontravi contro. Masaki aveva aggredito Kunihiro giudicandolo un uomo troppo orgoglioso per saper amare, ma in quella gara di presunzione neppure lui stava facendo una bella figura.  
− Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti, − mormorò pensoso Tetsuhiro. Poi lo fissò, implacabile: − So cosa vuol dire dover fingere con la persona che si ama per evitare di distruggere il legame che si è instaurato, magari a fatica, con lei. E conosco abbastanza bene quel bacchettone di mio fratello da immaginare come avrebbe reagito se ti fossi dichiarato, anche risparmiandogli la visione di noi due impegnati a fare sesso. Non sto progettando un _coming out_ di portata nazionale, ma vorrei spiegarmi almeno con i miei amici e con i parenti stretti. Ti ho tutelato per quanto mi è stato possibile, Masaki-san, ma fino a quando continuerò a nascondermi farò il gioco di quelle stesse persone che ci hanno messo alla gogna otto anni fa.  
Masaki gli era stato grato per non aver concluso la frase con un ‘caricandomi sulle spalle anche la tua parte di responsabilità’, quindi si frenò dal dirgli che lui e quel bacchettone di suo fratello, raccattato mentre era ubriaco fradicio nel locale dove lavorava, avevano passato una notte intera a collaudare i giocattoli che il suo fidanzato gli aveva gentilmente lasciato in dotazione scaricandolo. E che, nonostante questo, aveva visto Kunihiro gironzolare fuori al suo appartamento in diverse occasioni, come se fosse stato sul punto di bussare alla sua porta spontaneamente…  
− Sono capitato apposta, insomma, – aveva quindi ironizzato. Pur avendo faticato per non far saltare la sua copertura, nonostante si fosse sforzato di convincerlo che se la cavava alla grande, una volta che a Masaki si scioglieva la lingua le sue allusioni non si facevano più genuine, ma solo più violente.  
Ma a lui non era mai stata regalata l’occasione di esplodere in uno sfogo costruttivo e, per quanto Tetsuhiro fosse rimasto prigioniero nel suo stesso vicolo cieco, non poteva capire cosa significasse svegliarsi un giorno qualunque, avvolto in lenzuola candide estranee quanto un sudario, e rendersi conto di aver perso un anno intero di vita.  
Non bramava più guadagnarsi la sua solidarietà, o recuperare la sua vecchia affezione: ogni speranza di sviluppo per quel loro amore acerbo ed umorale si era dissolta nell’unico istante in cui gli aveva confessato sinceramente quali sentimenti provasse. Non si aiutava compatendo, e Tetsuhiro doveva aver assimilato quella lezione molto prima di lui. Precipitarsi a Nagoya per farselo ribadire personalmente era stata proprio una genialata, eh!  
− Anche potendo scegliere, mi sarei comportato così comunque.  
Masaki lo guardò smarrito, senza capire.  
− Compiere una determinata scelta in un secondo momento non vuol dire, necessariamente, negare tutto quello che c’è stato in precedenza. Sei stato il primo che io abbia mai amato, Masaki-san, − sussurrò, − e avrei continuato a difenderti fino a quando mi avessero retto la voce e le gambe, ma non sento alcun bisogno di essere perdonato.  
L’uomo più anziano si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto ferino, manifestamente frustrato:  
− Tu non sei mai stato uno di quelli che si pentono di aver fatto le cose troppo presto, suppongo, − lo schernì.  
− Oh… Ma in questo caso, direi che ho avuto tutta la pazienza del mondo, − lo rimbeccò il secondo ragazzo, in tono flautato.  
“Questo non è il _mio_ Tetsuhiro,” realizzò finalmente Masaki. Il ragazzino che aveva svezzato lui non era un tipo così subdolo da offrirti una resa a prima vista scevra di vergogna e rancore per poi rigettarti addosso, in caso di un eventuale rifiuto, il fallimento. C’era l’ombra di qualcun altro, dietro di lui, che condizionava le sue mosse: Tetsuhiro non era mai stato tanto aggressivo. Né tanto stronzo (***).  
− Chiunque sia la persona con cui stai uscendo adesso, credo che la sua presenza ti faccia un gran bene, − borbottò turbato, mascherando il fastidio.  
− Su questo non ho dubbi, − rispose pacatamente Tetsuhiro, per nulla teso.  
Masaki precisò mellifluo, sottovoce, fregandosene di sembrare ancora più meschino:  
− La barca a questo punto dev’essere arrivata abbondantemente in porto, immagino.  
L’altro non si scompose né confermò; gli gettò solamente un’occhiata indefinibile.  
Pensieri disperati confluirono nel cervello di Masaki, raschiandone le memorie spossate. Non era affetto, ciò che aveva chiesto a Tetsuhiro, né un’assoluzione, come egli aveva erroneamente ritenuto, ma la flebile aspettativa di trovarlo ancora a barcollare nel buio, proprio come lui: il suo non era altro che disprezzo malcelato nei confronti di qualcuno che invece era riuscito a guarire, che aveva ricominciato ad amare.  
La delusione era il peggior sale da spalmare su una ferita ancora aperta, sì, specialmente quando già rodeva l’invidia.

  


_Oh why can't I be what you need?/Oh, perché non posso essere ciò di cui hai bisogno?_  
A new improved version of me/Una nuova, migliorata versione di me stessa  
But I'm nothing so good/Ma io non sono nulla di così buono  
No, I'm nothing/No, io non sono niente  
Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs/Solo ossa, un fantasma solitario che incendia canzoni  
[…]  
 _The shock bleeds the red from my face/Lo shock succhia via il colore dal mio volto_ (****)  
 _When I hear someone's taken my place/Quando sento che qualcuno è stato preso al mio posto_  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?/Come ha potuto l'amore essere così avventato, così crudele?  
When all, all that I did was for you/Quando tutto, tutto ciò che ho fatto era per te  
[ ** _Autumn's Monologue_** , From autumn to ashes]

* * *

(*) Per chi se lo fosse chiesto, il locale in cui avviene la simpatica conversazione tra Tetsuhiro e Masaki è l’ _Adamsite_ e il barman che li osserva preoccupato è proprio Hiroto.  
(**) La persona che ha riassunto i contenuti della seconda metà della _side-story_ dedicata a Kunihiro ha lasciato non tradotto il nome del luogo in cui vive lo zio di Masaki, ma ha detto che letteralmente significava ‘Quattro Paesi’: ho dedotto io che si trattasse dell’isola di Shikoku, ma prendete quest’informazione con le pinze…  
(***) Non considero Tetsuhiro un bastardo né volevo dipingerlo come tale in questa fanfiction; è Masaki quello che è rimasto spiazzato dal suo comportamento, non aspettandosi che la stessa persona che si era docilmente immolata per lui potesse rivoltarglisi contro. Insomma, provate a rileggere il quinto capitolo del volume due: è Tetsuhiro stesso, dopo l’intervento del Senpai, ad ammettere di aver sofferto nel comprendere di essere stato il semplice sostituto del fratello, che Masaki non si era mai occupato di lui e che, in fondo, non è mai stato capace di perdonarlo completamente… Quindi, davvero, non potevo mantenerlo del tutto carino ed indifferente una volta saltata fuori la questione.  
(****) Inteso come ‘far sbiancare, impallidire’. Scusatemi se ho sbagliato, ma mi sembrava più adatto che ‘lo shock sanguina rosso dalla mia faccia’.


End file.
